familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quagmire's Dad
I really enjoyed this episode, it was hilarious. Btw: I am in same condition as Dan Quagmire --TakeruDavis 13:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) lol lol lol! favorite episode EVER. ive watched it 4 times in a row and i still cant stop laughed. 7573248357956865 thumbs up to this episode Differences in Fox and Adult Swim showings. I watched this originally on its premiere on Fox, then two weeks later on Adult Swim. Apparently an entire opening scene was edited out for Fox's version and instead replaced with the whole Brian one that they had. The scene basically had to do with a joke using the French word Phoque, which is pronounced with a slight "accent" to the actual word "Fuck", but was a way to bypass censors and use it in jokes accurately (such as Clusterfuck said as "ClusterPhoque" and so on). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8Tluu90vkg There's the scene, and later on the joke was used AGAIN when Quagmire's father was telling them a long story...in the Fox premiere, they texted each other and Peter responded in a text saying "he's so ducking gay" and apologized due to a "auto-correct" in his phone and then he says "Yeah, he's super gay". But in the Adult Swim premiere, he pulls out a sketchpad and draws a "Big Gay Phoque" to which Joe blatantly speaks out and Peter agrees with him. (I cannot find a Youtube clip of it, but if the episode airs on Adult Swim again here soon, they'll probably use this version again as they have in the past) Should this be added somewhere in the information for this page? I didn't see it here...TVthePunisher 01:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Its in the notes tab ScarletScarabX (Talk) 02:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone notice? I was watching this episode and before Brian puked, his dog tag said something along the lines of 10C. Did anyone else notice? 02:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Missed it but it really doesn't seem relevant to anything. --Buckimion 02:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Pulled the screenshot and the tag is blank. --Buckimion 02:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) That was part of the promo for the TBS show "Conan". The full promo was: "Conan" Tonight at 11/10c The "10c" bit blended into his collar. You're not alone. I was confused too. BUT, if you actually looked closely, you can clearly see that there is nothing on Brian's tag. *sigh* 20:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Goofs When Brian arrive home from MARRIOTT. In the kitchen scene First scene Lois Griffin Peter Griffin Brian Griffin (a chair is dark brown) Second scene Lois Griffin Peter Griffin Brian Griffin (a chair is light brown) When Brian says "Look, I took a picture of her.", his phone has no camera. I'm not seeing anything radical as far as a color shift. The color change, if any, is subtle enough to be dismissed as lighting. It is not provable the phone has no camera simply because it isn't where you expect it to be. --Buckimion (talk) 15:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC)